


This Tricycle Needs a Third Wheel

by mistyzeo



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I was thinking," Danneel says.  "About Jared.  I know you're kind of into him, and I'm kind of into him.  I think we can make that work."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	This Tricycle Needs a Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for [](http://beckaandzac.livejournal.com/profile)[**beckaandzac**](http://beckaandzac.livejournal.com/) for [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_j2_xmas/profile)[**spn_j2_xmas**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_j2_xmas/). happy holdays! i hope you enjoy this. i think it's your type of thing. :DDDD i tried to make the prompt with jensen watching jared cook happen, but it eluded me. damn it, chad. anyway. ♥
> 
> much obliged to [](http://toronja.livejournal.com/profile)[**toronja**](http://toronja.livejournal.com/) and [](http://crimson-adder.livejournal.com/profile)[**crimson_adder**](http://crimson-adder.livejournal.com/) who gave this a look-through. also to [](http://neros-violin.livejournal.com/profile)[**neros_violin**](http://neros-violin.livejournal.com/) for the proper beta. remaining mistakes and inconsistencies and stupidness are mine: if you spot something, let me know!

"So that uh, that new guy," Danneel says, leaning on the counter with her hands locked together, deliberately planned to draw Jensen's eyes down from her face to her glorious clevage, "he's pretty cute, right?"

It's a joke, her calling Jared the new guy, since he's worked with them for six months now, but this is one Jensen hasn't heard before. He blinks and manages to make eye contact. She's grinning, teasing.

"Yeah," Jensen agrees, "real hottie. You should hit that."

"Ahh," she sighs, "my boyfriend might get jealous."

Jensen raises an eyebrow at her. "Only if you did it behind his back."

"Good idea," she says, and pops up to give him a kiss. "I'm taking my lunch break. Call me if you need me!"

Jensen watches her go, a little bemused, and turns to sneak a look at Jared, who is back in the kitchen chopping onions. He has a spoon stuck in his mouth, because he claims that he helps, and he looks dry-eyed from where Jensen is standing behind the register.

It doesn't take Danneel pointing it out for Jensen to notice how cute Jared is. He's tall and broad-shouldered and earnest, big goofy grin and sweet hazel eyes, and Jensen bets Jared could pick him up without breaking a sweat. It kind of gets to him, a little bit. Maybe. And okay, yes, Jensen's a little bit bisexual, maybe, and he might have checked out Jared's ass a few times, possibly, but he's always felt vaguely guilty about it. Danneel's awesome, she's everything to him, and he's not going to risk that for a better look at his coworker's butt, regardless of how good it looks in his jeans right now.

Jensen forces his attention back to the register, where he's supposed to be putting in a lunch order. The diner's slow but they've got some regulars in, and he doesn't get a break until Danneel comes back from eating her sandwich in the kitchen. Where she is, no doubt, flirting with Jared shamelessly and breaking health code rules with her hair down.

He rings up the order and takes the slip to the window to hand it to Jared. Danneel's right where he figured she'd be, sitting on an overturned bucket instead of in the much nicer, more accommodating office.

"Hey," Jensen says through the window, and Danneel winks at him, "table twelve."

"You got it," Jared says, taking the slip between two knuckles and looking it over. He snaps it into place above the grill and slides his onions aside for later, and Jensen wishes he could stay and watch him cook but there's a couple coming in the front door and he has to go seat them. He watch Jared cook later, when Danneel's back and he's off, and he can play the game Danneel is playing. He can flirt too.

In fact, he thinks, as he hands the couple their menus and takes their drink orders, he'll do just that.

+++

Danneel gives him a little pat on the ass when she comes back and Jensen ignores her. He's pretending, and she knows it, so she just laughs when he says, "Took you forever; what were you doing back there anyway?"

"Oh," Danneel says, sliding a hand up his arm, "talkin' to Jared. You know."

"You're a charmer," Jensen says. He gives her a kiss on the cheek, and she squeezes his elbow affectionately before she resumes her duties as diner hostess extraordinaire.

Jensen hesitates for a moment in indecision before he takes his lunch back into the kitchen. Jared looks up from the grill, and his eyes practically light up when he catches sight of Jensen.

"Hey," he says, waving a spatula. "I just heard about your trip to the Grand Canyon. Sounds like you and Danny have some pretty intense vacations."

"Intense is a good word," Jensen agrees, dragging a bucket closer with his toe and sitting down. The last two summers they've gone on something of a tour of America, first the southern half and then the northern, and Danneel's trying to convince him another trip, this time to New Brunswick, is necessary. At the Grand Canyon they camped for a night at the rim, and then hiked their way to the bottom to stay at Phantom Ranch. It was expensive as fuck, the rest of the trip notwithstanding, but Jensen doesn't regret blowing a year of paychecks if it means he got to watch Danneel hike the Grand Canyon in her favorite hiking shorts.

He's nothing if not a little shallow.

Chad makes Jensen's attempts at flirting with Jared over the hot kitchen grill utterly impossible by returning from an extended smoke break just in time for Eric to stick his head in and check up on them. He scolds Jensen briefly for eating in the kitchen, god forbid, and then vanishes into his office again, not to be seen for days. There's a good reason Jensen is the manager, and it's because the diner's owner is a genius at business and a failure at social interaction.

But Chad being there throws a damper on Jensen's ability to hit on a guy he generally considers his friend, so Jensen scarfs down his sandwich and returns to the front, feeling slighted.

 _Why is it,_ he thinks as he sorts clean silverware with Sandy, _that Danneel gets to have all the fun?_

He's rewarded for his patience, however, when Jared's shift ends and instead of leaving, he sticks around and sits at the counter. The lunch rush that amounted to very little has slowed to two tables occupied and Gen gone home early, so Jensen puts down the rag he was wiping the counter with and offers Jared his complimentary beverage of the day.

"Orange soda?" Jared asks hopefully, clearly dragging in an afternoon sugar-low.

Jensen props himself on the counter once he's handed the soda over, and Jared sucks it down with a grateful sigh. He smiles at Jensen around the straw, winks, and Jensen realizes _he's_ doing the flirting.

"What are you up to after?" Jensen asks.

"Home," Jared says, "walk the dogs. Shower. Then probably an exciting night with me and some carry-out and the second season of Battlestar Gallactica."

"Classy," Jensen says.

"I know how to have a good time, lemme tell you. Come over some time and I'll show you."

"You'll show me a good time or you'll show me Battlestar Gallactica?"

Jared leers. "All of the above," he says, deepening his voice, and Jensen can't help laughing.

"All right," he says, swatting Jared with the damp rag. "Don't tell my girlfriend, though."

"Why, she the jealous type?"

"Hardly," Jensen says, and he's wandering into uncharted territory. "She'd like it too much."

"How much is too much?" Jared asks, slurping at the ice in his glass and looking thoughtful. He doesn't let Jensen answer, though, because his phone buzzes and he checks it and gets up. "Okay, I'm outta here," he says, and tips Jensen a salute for the soda. "Later, man."

"Bye, Jared," Jensen calls after him, and Jared waves again on his way out the door.

+++

They have this rhythm to their lives that revolves around the diner and each other, and it fits. Danneel cooks that evening and Jensen washes the dishes afterwards. They watch the news, sitting at opposite ends of the couch with their legs intertwined. They bicker over Jensen's choice of primetime and it turns into a pillow fight that ends when Danneel knocks over Jensen's glass of water. They snuggle and watch whatever show they've managed to agree on, Danneel tucked in against Jensen's side with his chin on the top of her head. He's warm and sleepy when the show ends, and Danneel sighs and kisses him and climbs off.

She's in the bathroom brushing her teeth when Jensen finally turns off the light in the living room and comes into the bedroom. Immediately he can feel himself getting hard, like a Pavlovian response. Not that his girlfriend engaging in decent oral hygiene gets him hot, but they're so fucking domestic and predictable and he kind of loves it.

He strips out of his jeans and button-down and edges into the bathroom behind Danneel, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck and giving her ass a squeeze.

She makes a face around the mouthful of toothpaste, and spits, rinses, and gives him a kiss in return before she slips out so he can have his turn.

She's waiting in bed for him when he comes out, pillows piled up behind her, and his cock twitches. She sleeps in old boxer shorts of his and loose t-shirts, and her breasts are soft and round, her shoulder bared by the stretched collar. He crawls into bed beside her, and she leans over to kiss him, cupping the back of his head with her hand.

"Wanna ride you tonight," she murmurs against his mouth, and Jensen wraps his arms around her and pulls her on top of him, all about that idea. She spreads her knees on either side of his hips, kissing his face and jaw, angling for him to tilt his head back. He does, and she sucks lightly on his neck, not quite hard enough to leave a mark, rocking her hips down at the same time against his stiffening dick.

"I was thinking," she says, propping herself up on her elbows again, hips still moving slowly, and Jensen can feel the heat of her cunt through two layers of cotton. Her breasts against his chest are wonderfully distracting, and he skims his hands up underneath her t-shirt, up her bare back.

"Yeah?"

She gives him another kiss, and her hair falls around them. "About Jared."

"Uh," Jensen says, hoping she doesn't notice the way his cock definitely twitched just then. She grins.

"Baby, it's all right," she says. "I know you're kind of into him, and I'm kind of into him. I think we can make that work."

"Huh," Jensen says. Danneel slides off him for a moment to kick her boxers off and then cups him through his, fingers working the length of his dick, thumb rubbing the wet head through the fabric.

"I think it'd be fun. You and me and him."

Jensen bites at her neck and pushes his hips up into her hand. She pulls one knee up, foot on the mattress, and he reaches over to slide his hand between her legs. She's wet, slippery, and she spreads her legs further as he dips his fingertips between her lips.

"Mm," she says, obviously intent on continuing the conversation-- or the one-sided contemplation, as it's turning out. He's willing to hear her out. "Thinkin' about the two of you, Jensen." She moans happily when his fingers slide over her clit, still gentle, rub in a slow circle. "Think it's really hot."

"Me and him?" Jensen asks, mouth pressed against her jaw, below her ear. Her skin is so soft, he doesn't know how that can even exist. "You wanna like, watch us make out?"

She bites her lip, hand still cupped around his cock, and he slides a finger into her easily, hot and slick. "Yeah," she says, "wanna watch him blow you." Jensen's hips arch, and Danneel presses down harder. "Watch him fuck you. You could fuck me while he's fuckin' you."

"Jesus," Jensen mutters, and his cock feels huge under her hand. The cotton is wet at the head, and she's rubbing her thumb in it ceaselessly, around and around, sending sparks of pleasure through him. She drags her nails down the length of his dick, cups his balls through his boxers, and he pulls his fingers out of her to push them off.

She rolls back on top of him, cunt all wet against his cock, riding the ridge of it, bare. Sometimes he still can't believe they fuck like this-- she's on the pill, they've been together for almost two years-- and then she lifts her hips and sinks down with a moan, pushing her hips back against his. He arches up, driving deep into her, grips her hips with his hands.

"Fuck, baby," she mutters, eyes closed and back bowed, and he slides his hands up her body. He pushes up her shirt so he can cup the weight of her breasts in his hands, squeeze them, duck under her arm to lick at her nipple. She moans again, rolls her hips in a circle, cunt squeezing around his cock, and he moans with her.

She rises up and sinks down again, letting out a breath. "What do you think?" she asks.

"Seriously?" Jensen asks, a little distracted. "We gotta talk about this now?"

"Best time, I thought," Danneel says, grinning. Her face is pink and her tits are mashed against his chest again, firm and yielding at the same time, and her hips are pushing back and back against his own as she rides his dick. She's rocking, not quite letting him thrust, working his cock deep inside her. Her clit is pressed against his pelvic bone, more or less, and he knows this maneuver. She's getting herself off on him, using him. She kisses him again.

"What if you were sucking him right now?" she presses, lifting halfway off again, starting to build her rhythm. "Or me? You know how much I like it-- could do both of you at the same time." She's getting breathless, and Jensen doesn't blame her. The image is spectacular-- Danneel on her knees in front of them, one cock in each hand, switching off, taking Jared into her mouth and then Jensen, rubbing them together, stretching her mouth wide-- Jensen could fuck Danneel from behind while she goes down on Jared-- Jared could be kneeling above Jensen's shoulders, behind him, just like this, with Danneel in his lap just stuffed full of cock.

"I wanna--" he says, suddenly, "wanna do that. Yeah. Shit, Danneel."

She laughs, tosses her hair back over her shoulder, pushing her hands into the pillows on either side of his head and bouncing faster. He can't decide whether he should put his hands on her hips and pull her harder, faster, push her along; or on her breasts, soft and sensitive and splendid. He does both for a while, squeezing and pushing and spreading his knees apart so he can get some leverage, thrust up into her, and then she sits up. She plants her hands on his chest, rolls her hips in tight little circles while he moans in appreciation, and then starts to ride him in earnest. Jensen slides his hands up her thighs, watches his cock sliding in and out of her, slips his thumb between her legs, his palm against her pubic hair. She swears when he touches her clit, and he can feel how swollen it is, stiff under the pad of his thumb. He rubs his thumb against his dick where it enters her, getting it wet, and then he rubs her more firmly than before, in a circle, the way she likes it.

She lets go of his chest to push her shirt up, grab her own breasts the way she knows _he_ likes it, and his other hand follows hers, thumbing over her nipple the way he's rubbing her clit.

"Oh fuck," Danneel says, "Jensen, I'm ready."

"Yeah," he agrees, cock throbbing. His balls are pulled up tight, hot pulse of _need-to-come_ winding through him, and he pulls his own knee up behind her back, rocking up to meet her. Her cunt is squeezing around him, so fucking wet, and he's driving so deep into her. He can feel himself getting bigger, ready to come, so fucking hard, and suddenly he wonders what Jared's dick looks like right before he blows his load.

He barely manages to warn her, thumb rubbing furiously over her clit, and she throws her head back and cries out as she comes, grinding and squirming on his cock and his hand. Her nipples are tight and pink and her stomach quivers, and then he's coming too, cock pulsing inside her, filling her up.

They collapse together, Danneel suddenly a deadweight across his chest, her shirt hiked up around her armpits. He lifts her hips, his softening cock slipping out, and she rolls to the side with a sigh. Jensen closes his eyes, catching his breath, and then he shifts onto his side and runs his clean hand over the curve of her hip and waist. She smiles at him, lazily, and searches with her feet for her boxers.

"We can take him out first, if you want," she says finally, once she's tugged them back on. Her hair falls over her shoulder in a shimmering red wave, and Jensen can't help running his hand through it.

"Yeah, okay," he says. "We'll take him on a date."

+++

The next day Danneel is practically vibrating with excitement, from the moment that they get up in the morning to the minute Jared shows up for his morning shift. Jensen makes her wait, insists that she allow Jared his first cup of coffee, but by nine he's about ready to come out of his skin. He's looking at Jared in the back, cooking, whistling to himself, and thinking about maybe getting to fuck him, and it's making him crazy.

Danneel catches him looking one too many times and says, "I'm asking." Before he can stop her she's vanished into the kitchen, and Jensen has to slow what he's doing-- filling sodas for the kids in booth 4-- to hear what she says.

"Hey, Jared," she says, sidling up beside him.

"Hey, Danny, what's up?"

"Listen," she says, and Jensen watches her twist her fingers together, "Jensen and me... we were wondering if we could take you out to dinner sometime."

"Sure," Jared says instantly, "that sounds like fun."

"On a date," Danneel clarifies.

Jared goes still. "Oh," he says, and Jensen can feel his heart sinking. "Um. Both of you?"

"Both of us."

Jensen watches Jared think it over, can see the tension in his shoulders, and Danneel glances over at him. Jared, catching her look, turns as well, and Jensen grins, stomach full up with nervousness.

"Uh," Jared says finally, "yeah, okay." He looks a little unsure, still, but he's starting to smile. "Why not?"

+++

They pick him up in Jensen's car a little after seven on Friday. Jensen's all set to get out and walk to the door like a gentleman, but Danneel reaches over and lays on the horn, and Jared appears at the window instantly. Then he vanishes, the light goes out, and he's pulling the door closed behind him as he trots down the front stairs.

"Hey gorgeous," Danneel says, opening the backseat door for him.

"What, are you serious?" Jared bitches, sliding in. "I have to sit back here? Is this a secret third-wheel thing?"

"No," Danneel says, turning in her seat to grin at him. "Definitely not. Or, this tricycle needs a third wheel, how about that?"

"Can I be the front wheel?" Jared asks, making Jensen snort as he pulls out onto the street.

"That's up for negotiation," he says before he can stop himself, and Danneel laughs brightly.

"Save some for the restaurant," she scolds, and turns the radio up.

Really, dinner out with Jared is just like hanging out with Jared on a normal day. He's a little more nervous than he is when he's in the kitchen, but his jokes are the same, and the way Danneel flirts is the same. The look in his eyes when he glances at Jensen is new, though, shy heat smoldering in his gaze, and the way he responds to Danneel's light touches makes Jensen's stomach tight in such a good way.

At some point Jensen kicks out a foot, shifting in his seat, and finds Jared's foot already there. Jared glances up and pins his foot against the booth wall, and even though it ends up being a particularly awkward game of footsie, Jensen can feel his face getting warm at the attention. He and Danneel have gotten so comfortable with each other that Jensen has forgotten what that new-conquest thrill feels like.

Danneel orders cake for dessert and they share it, all fighting for forkfuls. Jensen reaches for the check when it comes, but Danneel snatches it out of his hand, saying, "My idea, my date," and hands her credit card to the waiter with a smirk at Jared.

"Your idea?" Jared asks.

"Obviously," Danneel says, lacing her fingers together and resting her forearms on the table. It pushes her tits out a little, and Jensen catches Jared's eyes darting down and back up. "Jensen's had a crush on you since you got hired, but he's too much of a gentleman to do anything about it."

Jensen wants to shut her up, but she's got him pegged. He just gives Jared a sheepish grin, and Jared returns it, looking pleased and a little out of his depth. Then again, all of them are, even Danneel. Jensen _knows_ she's never done this before, but he's getting the impression she's always wanted to. Having a threesome with a friend is one thing, but going on a three-way date? Totally another.

Danneel gives up her seat in the front on the drive back to Jared's house. Jensen has to be up in the morning to open the diner so they can't go out for drinks, but Danneel said they'd be better off easing Jared into the idea anyway. Jared looks relieved to see his front steps, and he turns around in the seat.

"Thanks, you guys. I had a really nice time."

"We'll walk you up," Danneel says, waving him off and opening the car door.

At the top of the stairs, Jared unlocks his house. "So, yeah," he says.

"Goodnight Jared," Danneel says, touching his hip and tilting her face up. Jared spares Jensen a glance, but Jensen just nods, and Jared meets her in a gentle kiss. Jensen's breath catches at the way they look together, Jared all broad-shouldered and shy, and Danneel with her hair and her lips and her hand on his chest, bold and sweet and taking what she wants.

Then she nudges Jared towards Jensen, and Jared goes willingly, tucking the palm of his hand against Jensen's ribs and pulling him in. His lips are soft and warm and Jensen can smell Danneel on him, and he kisses Jared a little more deeply than he means to. Jared's mouth opens and Jensen tastes chocolate and coffee. Jared's body is hard and warm against his, his fingers sliding over Jensen's shirt, and Danneel clears her throat.

"Well," she says, smirking, when they pull apart. "Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"Yeah," Jared says instantly, sounding a little breathless. Jensen nods quickly, his face heating.

"Great." Danneel sneaks in another kiss, and then she leans in to plant one on Jensen, taking his hand. He follows her back to the car, giving Jared a wave over his shoulder, and Jared watches them go with bemused fascination. He's touching his lips absently when Jensen starts the car, and then he disappears inside before they've turned the corner.

"That went well," Jensen says, palming the wheel.

"Oh, my god," Danneel says, sprawling in the passenger seat. "You two were so hot. I want to watch you kiss him forever."

"You weren't so bad yourself," Jensen agrees, and he glances at Danneel with a grin. "Really, you liked that?"

"You have no idea," Danneel sighs, hands on her thighs, creeping higher. "I can't wait to watch him fuck you."

Jensen somehow manages not to crash the car on the way home.

+++

The next morning is a little awkward. Jared shows up for his lunch shift and blushes furiously when he sees them, and Danneel wisely gives him a little space. She gives his arm a little squeeze when she's back in the kitchen, but she stays busy out on the floor and eats her lunch in the office. Jensen keeps catching Jared looking at him, sneaking glances over his shoulder while he should be paying attention to what he's cooking, and finally Jensen says through the window, "We really did have a nice time last night."

Jared's face goes pink again, and automatically he looks up for anyone within hearing distance. Chad is out back taking a smoke break, and Gen and Sandy are both busy with their tables.

"Um," he says, "I'm glad. I did too. Really."

"Good," Jensen says, and that's all. He doesn't want to pressure-- Christ, the idea of dating someone _with_ his girlfriend is daunting enough, he can't imagine being picked up by an established couple.

Chad comes back a few minutes later and teases Jared about his new look, his face to match his shirt, and Jared elbows him hard in the side and makes him spill frozen French fries all over the stove. They get into a pushing match that will end in tears and health code violations if Jensen doesn't do something about it, so he tells them they're both mopping the bathrooms if they don't knock it off.

The shoving subsides, but Jensen can still hear Chad ribbing Jared.

Sandy gets a minute's break between serving tables while Jensen is blending a milkshake, and she says, "Jared had a date last night."

"Oh really?" Jensen says, not spilling strawberry milkshake all over himself.

"Just a rumor," Sandy says lightly, pinching him. "Don't put no stock in rumors."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jensen says, and hands the milkshake over. "No sipping."

"Spoilsport," Sandy gripes, taking it away.

"Cat's out of the bag," Jensen tells Danneel. "Sort of."

"Ah," she says. "Well, we should do something about that."

"Quash the rumors?"

"Take him out again, dummy."

"Oh, right."

+++

They take him out a couple more times, and by the fifth date Jensen feels like this actually might be going somewhere. It feels less like dinner with the gang and more like he and Danneel and Jared are sharing something actually intimate. He touches Jared, reaching for his hand, brushing Jared's knee with his under the table. They go to the movies and Jared manages to sit in the middle, and Jensen slips his hand onto Jared's thigh and leaves it there for two hours.

After the movie Jared invites them back to his place for coffee. It's late-- they worked the dinner shift together-- but Jensen's nowhere near tired, not with the promise of "coffee" in his future, and Danneel looks equally excited.

"Jared," she says in the car, "if you want, we can take this to our place. No harm, no foul."

"Nah," he says, sliding a hand over her knee in the backseat, "I kind of want y'all to meet the dogs."

"Oh really," Jensen starts to say, but then Danneel is unbuckling her seatbelt and leaning across the car to kiss Jared. Jared gives a little surprised moan, fingers curling immediately around the back of her neck, and Jensen curses the fact that he can only get a sliver of the action in the rearview.

"Drive," Danneel warns him, meeting his gaze, and he reluctantly returns his attention to the road. There not far from Jared's house, but Danneel is fast like a ninja. Already she's managed to coax Jared out of his own seatbelt to meet her in the middle, one hand cupping his chin and the other, presumably, on his thigh. Jensen can hear the soft sounds of their mouths. He looks in the rearview mirror again when he stops at a stoplight, catching sight of them-- their eyes are closed as they kiss slowly, and Danneel is in control of the kiss, licking into Jared's mouth.

They spend the rest of the time just making out while Jensen suffers, his cock hard in his pants while he listens to them and tries to operate heavy machinery at the same time. It's not easy. Why must this always happen in the car?

When he parks and the overhead light goes on, Danneel pulls away from Jared reluctantly. Their mouths are wet and red and Jensen wants to kiss them both, simultaneously. He settles for Danneel, briefly, and he can't help but notice that Jared is in much the same state as he himself is-- the bulge in his jeans is hard to miss, and if he's as big as he looks on the outside--

"Shall we?" Jared says, ushering them hurriedly towards the front door. "I'm going to guess actual coffee is out."

"So out," Danneel replies, not letting go of Jensen's ass.

They're greeted at the door by Jared's two dogs, who look thrilled to see the lot of them. Jared crouches to give them each a hug and a scratch, and says, "Hi babies, be good, I've got guests."

Jared's living room is not large, and it's mostly occupied by the enormous sofa he has going on. The kitchen is also small, but tidy, and Jared flings his keys on the counter and checks the dogs' water bowls. "Y'all want a tour?"

"Not really," Jensen admits, and Jared laughs.

"Jay," Danneel says, "if you want, me and Jensen can just-- and you can just--"

"No way," Jared says. "If you two are going to wine and dine me and then leave me out in the cold-- no ma'am. I'm in."

"What about the dogs?" Jensen asks.

"I need to let them out for five minutes, if that's okay."

"Of course," Danneel says, unhooking her arm from Jensen's waist and sauntering over to sit on the couch, lounging in what Jensen knows to be a well-practiced manner. "Mind if we start without you?"

"Yes," Jared says, opening the backdoor and shooing the dogs out.

Danneel's already reaching for Jensen, and Jensen sinks down beside her, sliding his hand up her bare thigh and leaning in for a kiss. Her mouth is soft and wet, and Jensen gets a thrill knowing Jared was kissing her like this just a few minutes ago. She moans against his lips, opening her mouth to kiss him more deeply, and takes his hand off her thigh and puts it on her side instead.

Jensen slides his fingers up her side, the silky slide of her dress under his palm delicious, and cups her breast as she kisses him, running her fingers through the short hair at the nape of his neck. Jared makes a noise from across the room, and Jensen smiles into the kiss. Danneel's breast is warm and firm in his hand, fitting there perfectly. He gives her a squeeze and she sighs as his other hand slips around to the small of her back, making her arch into his touch. Her hand not on his neck slips to his lap, and then up under the hem of his shirt.

"Shit," Jared breathes, "you two are fucking gorgeous."

Danneel smiles, biting Jensen's lower lip gently, and Jensen groans. Jared makes another stifled noise and opens the door again to whistle for the dogs.

Jensen can hear them come trotting back in, nails clicking on the floor, but Danneel still has most of his attention, her nipple hardening under the slow circle he's making with his thumb, her fingers warm on his stomach. Jared closes and locks the back door, and then he's crossing the room to them and hovering at the edge of the couch.

"Sit down," Danneel offers, pulling away from Jensen's mouth. Jared sinks gratefully into the seat beside her, and she turns to kiss him. Jared's hands join Jensen's on her body, touching her cheek, her knee, then her hip. Jensen watches them kiss, up close now, with undisguised fascination. Arousal is hot in his gut, his cock is hard, and he wants to watch Jared fuck his girlfriend. Or fuck his girlfriend while Jared watches. Or, hell, get fucked while Danneel watches, which seems like her preferred course of action from the way she's been talking. Jensen's fingers meet Jared's on Danneel's back, and all he can think about is how big his hands are.

Then Danneel is pulling away with a last kiss and turning her head towards Jensen. She gives him a wink, and he meets Jared's eyes. They're dark with want, Jared's eyes, and Jensen doesn't stop to think, just leans across Danneel to finish what she started.

Jared's mouth is hot and not at all like Danneel's. Jensen can feel the faint scrape of stubble against his chin, the sharper cut of Jared's jaw under his hand where he's holding Jared's face in place so he can kiss the crap out of him. Jared's more aggressive, licking into Jensen's mouth, taking control and driving him nuts. He wants Jared's hands on him, wants Jared to strip him naked and press that body up against his own. Wants Danneel at his front, wonderful and familiar, and Jared at his back, new and exciting. Wants it _now._

"Fuckin'," Danneel whispers, "driving me crazy, guys."

"Bedroom?" Jared offers, barely relinquishing Jensen's mouth. Danneel pushes at them to get them going.

Jared's bed, it turns out, is ridiculous.

"I'm a big guy," he says, looking sheepish. He fiddles with the buttons on his shirt, suddenly awkward, so Jensen picks up where he knows and starts to undress Danneel. The dress slips over her head easily, her arms going up and her hair following, and Jensen drops it on the floor and sinks both hands into her long hair as he kisses her. She presses against him, warm skin smooth and delicate against his shirt and jeans, and she gives his cock a squeeze through his pants.

"Fair's fair," she says, drawing away. "Gentlemen?"

Jensen sneaks a look at Jared as he strips, tugging his shirt over his head and kicking off shoes and jeans and socks. Jared's just as ripped as he feels, looks fucking amazing in the low light of the bedside lamps he turned on, and his cock is tenting out his boxers something awesome. Jensen wants to touch it, feel the weight of it in his hand. His mouth is watering, and he hasn't even _seen_ it yet. Christ.

Danneel's lounging on Jared's bed like she owns it, propped up on her elbows, ankles crossed demurely. Jared looks her over hungrily, and then he glances at Jensen, asking permission.

"Go for it," Jensen says, his voice sounding rough even to him. He watches Jared approach Danneel carefully, and then she hooks her finger in the elastic of his boxers and pulls him down. He covers her on the bed, one knee sliding between her spreading legs, and now Jensen can only see Jared's broad back where he's leaning over her. Danneel says, "C'mere, Jensen," between kisses, and Jensen climbs onto the bed beside them.

He reaches out to touch, sliding his hand up Jared's arm and over the hard muscle of his shoulder. Jared moans into Danneel's mouth, and then he breaks away and she tilts her head back. Jared finds the sensitive spot on her throat as easily as Jensen did, making her squirm and gasp, and Jensen pushes himself up to kiss her while Jared works his way down her neck. She arches her back off the bed and Jensen takes the cue, sliding his hand under her back and unhooking her bra.

"Nice," Jared mutters, giving Jensen an approving glance. He reaches up and tosses the bra away, taking Danneel's nipple into his mouth. She hisses through her teeth and clutches his head to her chest, even as she bites Jensen's lip.

Jensen pulls away and pushes at Jared's head, shifting him to the other side. Jared looks up and Jensen just has to kiss him, licking into his mouth above Danneel's bare chest. She puts her other hand on his head as well and caresses them both, murmuring appreciation. Then she drags them apart, grins wickedly, and urges them back on task, letting out a moan when their tongues touch her.

Jared's getting really into it, sucking and licking and driving Danneel to distraction, her head thrown back, his hand sliding up her neck and down again to cup her other breast. So Jensen leaves him to it and moves down Danneel's body. Jared gets the picture before Danneel, shifting off of her, and she lifts her hips finally to let Jensen pull her underwear down her legs.

Settling between them, Jensen thinks it's damn lucky Jared's bed is so oversized. He can rest comfortably on his stomach with one of Danneel's legs hooked over his shoulder, and his knees are only just reaching the edge of the mattress.

She's already soaking wet, slippery and pink, and he touches her with his fingers first, spreading the lips of her cunt and stroking them gently. She lets out a breath on his name, and he ducks his head to taste her. Danneel arches to meet him, lifting her hips up against his mouth, and he licks her gently at first, and then more firmly, pushing his tongue across her clit.

"Fuck," Danneel says, and Jensen glances up to see Jared working his way down her body towards him. Jared reaches under her other leg and his thumb touches Jensen's chin as he slides a finger into her cunt. "Oh fuck!"

He and Jared are still in their boxers, and Jensen manages to reach for him without taking his mouth of Danneel. She writhes, squirming against his face as he licks her, but he tugs at Jared's shorts with enough expressive force to convince Jared to shimmy out of them.

Danneel, put out by the distraction that has by now caused Jensen to cease his multitasking efforts to eat her out and undress Jared at the same time, nudges his forehead away, and rolls him onto his back. Jared strips him of his own shorts, his legs dangling off the side of the outrageous bed, and without any warning Jared leans over and sucks Jensen's stiff cock into his mouth.

Jensen grunts in surprise, grabbing at his hair, and Jared pulls away. "Okay?" he asks both of them.

"So okay," Danneel answers, squirming around so she can kiss Jensen on the mouth. She licks the soursweet taste of herself off his lips and sucks it off his tongue, and he slides his other hand into her hair too. Jared presses his mouth to Jensen's thigh, wet and warm, and then he licks a stripe up Jensen's dick and takes it in his mouth again.

It's hard to focus on two mouths at once, one of them kissing him deep and dirty and wet, and the other deep-throating him like it's his fucking job. Jensen arches, fingers tightening, and Jared hums indistinctly and starts bobbing his head, sucking messy and wet, his fingers around the base of Jensen's cock. Danneel pulls back to watch, and Jensen stares up at her as she licks her lips and grins. Her brown eyes are dark with want, and Jensen lets go of her hair to slide that hand instead up her thigh.

She stills his hand, looking regretful, and he bites his lip. "Is it possible for you to be too sexy?" she asks.

Jensen laughs, leans up to kiss her again, and Jared pulls off his dick with a wet sound.

"Jensen," he says, voice low, "Can I-- can I fuck you?"

Jensen glances up at Danneel-- fuck, she's the one running this show. Her smile widens, and she looks down at him. She's gauging his reaction, but Jensen's already sure he knows what her answer will be.

"I want you to," she says, and Jensen meets Jared's eyes and nods.

He lets out a breath. "Thank god. I've wanted to fuck you so bad for fucking ever, man, you have no idea."

"Yes," Jensen says, "I might." He reaches down and thumbs Jared's lower lip, swollen from all the kissing and now sucking Jensen's dick, and Jared gives him a little bite. "I want it."

Danneel's vanished, and she comes back with her purse and a plastic bottle of KY in her hand. She pours an embarrassingly optimistic number of condoms on the bed by Jared's shoulder, and he laughs and pulls her in for a kiss.

"You have high hopes for us," he says against her mouth, and she strokes her hand down his bare back.

"Pretty high," she replies. "Here."

Jared takes the lube and fumbles it open while Jensen watches, unsure what to do. Danneel flops down again at his side, kisses his open mouth, and nudges his head up so she can suck gently at his throat. Jared settles himself back at Jensen's hips and pulls one of Jensen's knees up.

"Okay?" he asks.

"Oh my god," Jensen says, "get on with it."

Danneel laughs at him and pinches one nipple to make him behave. Jensen yelps and Jared takes the opportunity to slide his fingers behind Jensen's balls.

The first stretch of Jared's finger inside him is strange, but not unpleasant. Danneel distracts him, sucking on his lower lip, sliding her hands over his chest, and when Jared murmurs, "Relax," he actually does. Jared's fingers are bigger than Danneel's, and they know what they're doing, too, sliding in deep and finding that spot right away, slipping over it carefully. Jensen jolts, startled by how fucking _good_ that felt, and he pushes back into Jared's hand.

"Do it again," he demands.

"Lemme just--" Jared says, and Jensen hears the snap of the bottle cap again. and Jared's pushing a second finger in. Jensen moans and arches his back, and Jared swears.

"Wait," Danneel says, urging Jensen to sit up and turn over again. She pulls him until he's kneeling above her as she sprawls on the mattress, and then she tugs him down to kiss her, knees between hers, ass in the air. "He wants it, Jared. Every time I mentioned it," she goes on, between kisses, "I could tell he wanted it so bad. Hurry up, Jay. Wanna watch my boy get fucked."

Jensen can't believe the words coming out of her mouth, but they send a flush of heat down his spine. Jared's clean hand splays on his lower back as Jared pushes his fingers back into him, stretching him open. Jared adds a third finger, and Jensen's cock feels heavy with how hard it is, throbbing and leaking against Danneel's belly. Danneel's watching over his shoulder, watching Jared, and Jensen turns his head to look too.

Jared's staring at the place where his fingers are sliding into Jensen, his mouth half-open, intent on his task. His dick juts out from his body, huge and thick, and Jensen almost whimpers. He wants it in his mouth, but-- maybe later. Another time. God, can there be another time?

Danneel catches him looking, and she bites his ear. "Wanna go down on him together, Jense?"

Jensen groans, shutting his eyes. Jared twists his hand and rubs over his prostate again, and he feels like he'll faint from the sensory overload.

"Jared," Danneel says, still bossing them around, "get on with it."

"Jensen?"

"Fuck me," Jensen says. He can feel the sweat running down his temples, his back, and he can feel the lube leaking out of him and sliding down his thighs. "God, please, any day now."

Jared laughs softly, and he leans over Jensen to give him a kiss on the cheek. It's strangely tender in this position, with him buried three fingers deep in Jensen's ass, but Jensen turns for a proper kiss and gets one, deep and sweet.

Then Jared leans back and Danneel's opening a condom and rolling it onto him.

"Wait till you feel him," she whispers, and Jensen bites her shoulder.

Jared feels huge, even bigger than he looked, and Jensen definitely needs the soothing hands on his back. The stretch is uncomfortable at first, but then Jared gets past the head and pushes in deliberately, and it feels like he's opening up a whole new part of Jensen. Jensen hisses and slams his hips back, and Jared's surprised grunt is more than satisfactory.

"Holy shit," Jared says, gripping Jensen's hips in his hands, rocking back and forth, settling himself even deeper in Jensen's ass. "You feel so good. So fucking tight."

"Feels tight," Jensen groans, and Jared reaches around him to slide his hand up the length of his cock. "God damn, Jared."

Jared sounds smug against Jensen's ear when he asks, "You like that?" He's still just grinding his hips, letting Jensen get used to him, but it's really working. Jensen feels split open, full up, and he knows it only gets better.

"Fuck yes."

Danneel skims her fingers down his spine and then she's pressing them against the rim of his asshole, touching Jared's cock where it's _inside_ him, and Jensen can't help the jerk of his hips. It sets Jared into motion too, who pulls out slowly and pushes back in. He nudges over Jensen's prostate again, shocking another moan out of him.

"So sexy, you two," Danneel murmurs, and then she lifts her pelvis and the lips of her cunt touch the head of his dick.

"Oh fuck," Jensen gasps, suddenly understanding the possibilities here. He pushes forwards towards Danneel and Jared slides out of him again. Then Jared presses back in, and Jensen slides right into Danneel, making all three of them groan. She's tight and wet and so ready for him, and Jared is huge and hard in his ass, and he's trapped between them.

Jared swears under his breath and rocks his hips back, and then he's fucking Jensen nice and slow, driving him into Danneel over and over. She pushes her hips up against his lap, gripping his shoulders hard, tossing her head back and forth on the sheets. Jensen plants his elbows beside her head and kisses her as Jared fucks them both, and he feels Jared shifting his grip so he's got one of Jensen's hips and one of his shoulders in his hands.

Danneel slides her hand over Jared's, lacing their fingers together on Jensen's shoulder, and it gives Jared the extra leverage he must have been looking for, because now he's fucking harder, faster, hips pounding against Jensen's ass, pulling him back into his thrusts and shoving him deep into Danneel. Danneel's moaning breathlessly with every thrust, like the air's getting punched out of her, and Jensen has to close his eyes.

Danneel comes first, fingering herself as Jensen fucks her, and he can feel it as she tenses and arches and suddenly shudders all over, moaning loudly. She works herself through it, and Jared never stops, so Jensen can't stop, and Jensen can tell she'll get to a second one if she's careful. Which she is, relaxing for a moment to kiss him breathless, and then rubbing herself again with her wet fingers, the back of her hand against Jensen's belly. She touches him where he's inside her, rubs her clit slowly, and she's still squeezing around his dick while she does it.

His own orgasm is rising fast, and Jared's rubbing so deep inside him, and he can't stand it anymore. He spreads his knees, slipping, and his balls draw up tight and full, and then it snaps through him and he's coming as Danneel does, spurting into her clenching cunt. She doesn't make any noise this time, whole body taut, and Jared groans helplessly behind Jensen and picks up the pace again, fucking him with short, sharp thrusts that rock his whole body.

Jensen comes down, feeling boneless, and Danneel props his shoulders on her elbows while Jared drives into him. Then Jared goes still, and Jensen swears he can feel his cock swell as he starts to come.

The room's strangely quiet, just the sound of Danneel panting for breath in his ear, and then Jared pulls away slowly, wet slide of his cock making Jensen wince. He disappears for a second, and then he's back, pressing a kiss to Jensen's hip and sliding up the bed beside Danneel.

"Wow," Jensen manages, pulling back from Danneel and slumping down on her other side. She sighs languidly and lays a hand on both of their chests, and then turns her head for a kiss from each of them. Jensen props himself up on one elbow and Jared meets him in the middle, and Danneel cups their faces fondly as they kiss. It's slow and easy, and Jensen's hand finds Jared's smooth, warm side.

"Y'all wanna stay?" Jared offers finally, quietly.

"If you want us to," Danneel says.

"Bed's big enough," Jensen says, and Jared cracks a smile.

"I dunno," he says, "I take up a lotta space."

"I can tell," Jensen says, squirming. He feels strange and sticky with lube, and Jared has the grace to flush slightly.

"Hot," Danneel says, smiling, but her eyes are closed, and Jensen recognizes her shut-up-and-go-to-sleep expression.

"Well, in you get," Jared says, pushing and prodding them into a better arrangement, and Jensen finds the sheet in the mess they made of the bed. Jared turns off the light, and Jensen settles familiarly against Danneel. Then Jared's hand finds his on her hip, and it's not as familiar, but it's just as good.

+++

Jensen wakes up with Danneel against his back and Jared's hand on his side. He's used to waking up early to open the diner, but he's not due in until Monday, and he and Danneel at least have the weekend off. He lays still for a while, and then has to get up to take a pee.

When he gets back, Danneel has turned over and is pressed against Jared's side, her mouth against his shoulder and her hand on his abdomen. Her eyes are open, and she smiles when she sees Jensen.

She mouths _Morning baby,_ over Jared's body, and Jensen gives her a quick kiss and rescues his shorts from the floor.

"Wanna make breakfast?" he whispers, and she nods and climbs out of bed carefully. She leaves her bra on the pillow beside Jared, like she's warning him that he hasn't gotten rid of them just yet, and slips Jensen's button-down on instead of her dress from last night.

They find enough ingredients for pancakes, and when Jared finally makes an appearance they're halfway through the batter. He looks bleary and confused and a little surprised to find them in his kitchen.

Danneel answers the question in his eyes by going to him and leaning up for a kiss. They look so good, so natural together, and Jensen's pretty sure they've made a good choice right here.

"Pancakes?" Jared asks.

"Figured we'd surprise you," Jensen says.

"But I'm the cook," Jared protests, not very vehemently, sitting at the table and scrubbing a hand through his mess of hair.

"Then they'll be terrible," Danneel says, sitting herself in his lap. Jensen brings them the plate of pancakes that was staying warm in the oven, and that shuts them up pretty effectively. The pancakes are not terrible, thank you very much. Jensen might be the diner manager, but he didn't start there. He's done his time in front of the grill.

"So," Jared asks finally, after two plates of pancakes and three glasses of orange juice, "is this like, a thing?"

Jensen and Danneel share a look, and Danneel smiles hopefully. Jensen reaches out and slips his hand underneath Jared's on the table, lacing their fingers together.

"Yeah?" he says. "If you want it to be a thing." Danneel takes his other hand. "I think we want it to be a thing."

"Oh," Jared says. He chews his lip thoughtfully, and then grins. "Okay then. It's a thing."

+++

It takes Sandy eight and a half seconds to know something's up when she sees them the next time they're all at the diner together. Danneel and Jensen aren't very PDA-y, but now Danneel's giving Jared little fleeting touches, casual, and Jensen can't keep from smiling at him like an idiot. Sandy stops in her tracks when she catches them in the perfectly normal act of Jared handing Jensen the plate and Jensen helping Danneel balance it on a tray, and hisses, "Oh my god, you guys fucked."

Danneel very gracefully doesn't drop the tray, but Jensen knows it was a near miss. Jared goes bright red.

"Wow," Sandy says. "That is so awesome." And then she's back to work again, like that wasn't a big deal.

Chad needs a few more hints, but he bugs Jared about his new girlfriend until Jared finally says, "Okay, yes, she's totally hot. She's at least as hot as Danneel."

"Yeah right," Chad says, changing tactics now that Jared's admitted to _something_ , if not everything. "Like you could bag a chick as hot as Danneel."

Jared just grins, and Chad narrows his eyes. "Is it Danneel?" he asks, dropping his a voice to a loud whisper, as if Jensen won't be able to hear him. "Oh shit, it is. But what about—what about Jensen, man?"

Jensen stifles a snort of laughter when Jared looks up at meet's Chad's eyes and grins wider.

"Dude," Chad says, stepping back, "you're lying to me right now."

"Maybe," Jared says, shrugging. "Maybe not."

"We still on for tonight?" Jensen asks through the window, suddenly feeling bold. "Danneel wants to try the Thai place on 4th." Jared laughs aloud, and the look on Chad's face is priceless, and Jensen thinks, _Yes, this is a good thing._

+++


End file.
